Dating
by chessypeas
Summary: A series of dates, which the ff7 crew go on lame summary I know...lol...
1. Chapter 1

'Oh R...oh, oh...R...Rude!' Elena sobbed.

'So you liked that huh?' Rude asked rhetorically chuckling to himself raising himself up from his knees slipping his tongue inside Elena's swollen slightly open mouth she whimpered softly as he lifted her higher onto the desk pressing his weight against her running his hand up the inside of her tight pencil skirt.

'Rude.' She breathed her voice leaving her body in a husky whisper. Elena gasped as his fingers grazed the bear flesh, which appeared between the tops of her stockings and her underwear.

'Laney.' Rude moaned her name burying his head in her neck as his hand pressed up further between her thighs.

'R, R...Rude...' It took every ounce of her self control for Elena to speak she chewed on the fabric of her lip attempting to ignore the feelings, which threatened to sweep over her taking control of her body. She shivered with delight, but her delight soon passed replaced with concern and worry.

'Rude...Rude we can't, we can't do this now we need to we need to...' She couldn't think she couldn't speak all she could do was feel and oh gods did it feel good.

But no they couldn't they just couldn't, she forced her eyes open she forced herself back into reality. Painfully she shifted her weight forcing his fingers back down.

'We can't do this Tseng and Reno could be back from lunch any second.'

'That never bothered you before.' Rude smirked attempting to kiss her again she moved her head quickly his lips meeting her soft flushed cheek instead of her mouth.

'Laney don't be like this we've got the time Reno and Tseng wont be back anytime soon trust me, Reno is keeping him occupied.'

'Occupied?' The tone of her voice changed she pushed him away, Rude realised all to late that he'd said the wrong thing.

'Occupied how can he keep Tseng occupied? He doesn't even...wait...he knows doesn't he you told Reno about us, how could you Rude!' Giving him a hard shove she pushed him off the desk watching carelessly as he landed hard against the floor hitting his head. She frowned she was sorry she hadn't meant for him too...urgh what was she thinking.

'Elena I...it's not what you think I didn't,' Rude frowned from the floor as he desperatly attempted to explain.

'You promised me you'd never tell him he's got the biggest mouth and he's the dumbest fu...'

'Laney, just listen let me explain huh.' Rude pleaded remembering with a hint of regret the last time he had been down on he's knees in front of her. She pouted down at him debating whether to hear him out or not her feeling got the better of her and she aquisested to his request sulking folding her arms tightly across her chest realising as she did so that every button on her shirt was undone she raised her eyebrow a little her cheeks flushing as she pulled the material tight to her skin. He smiled getting to his feet braving to lean against the desk next to her.

'You're really sexy you know that.' She already knew that and from the expression on her face his flattery cut nothing with her.

'Rude.'

'Okay I was just...well...urgh I never told Reno about us he kinda well he saw us he saw us in the helicopter that time when we...well when we were in the back checking the equipment and stuff for that last mission.'

'So you didn't tell him, Reno saw us he saw us having sex!' She buried her head in her hands letting out a stifled cry.

'Oh gods!'

'It's not that bad Laney.' He attempted to comfort her wrapping his strong arm around her slender shoulders.

'He didn't see much believe me Reno would have said something I think he just heard us and saw some on top of the clothes stuff, anyway he knows but I never told him I swore to you I'd never Laney I'd never betray you.' She couldn't help but smile at him Rude was the most sincere guy she'd ever been with she knew how much her cared about her, she cared about him the same way.

'I know you wouldn't Rude.' Elena breathed nuzzling against his cheek kissing the side of his stubbly face.

'So you still wanna?'

'No I don't Reno killed the mood, like usual.' She giggled, sighing softly Rude placed his hands around her slim waist and lifted her down from the desk planting her back onto her own to feet.

'You know,' Elena mused as she buttoned her shirt back up and straightened out her creased skirt.

'...we're gonna have to find some other place to do this I mean we can't keep on doing it on Tseng's desk, or in the cleaning closet or in the helicopter or the training room.'

'Laney you forgot the lift and the...'

'Rude, please I'm trying to be serious here I mean this is turning into a regular thing right and well since it is maybe we should make it more you know formalised.'

'Huh?' Rude's face creased with confusion.

'I want to go on a date tonight and then I want us to go back to your place and I want Reno out of the flat all night!' He smiled to himself at her directness she was so crazy she wasn't like any other girl he'd ever known she approached everything backwards.

'A date where do you wanna go?' Placing her jacket over her shoulders she heard the door of the Turk office open.

'Hey Rude Elena we got those paninis guys!' Reno called out Elena rolled her eyes at his pitiful attempt at warning Rude that he and Tseng were back.

'You don't expect me to tell you that do you?' She whispered through clench teeth as she swayed out of Tseng's office cubical emphasising her wiggle as she moved.

'Oh and Rude tonight better be good and expensive because I'm planning on wearing something tight and silk tonight.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Something smells good.' Shera's nose lead her into the kitchen she couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of Cid leaning over the kitchen stove her pink frilly apron tied up around his waist protecting his clothes.

'Mummy!' Their daughter squealed as she jumped down from the kitchen table throwing her arms around her Mother's slender waist.

'Good morning baby.' Shera smiled bending down sweeping her daughter up into her arms kissing the side of her face. Closing her eyes she breathed in the smell of her daughter's skin it was so soft and clean, sometimes she felt like her life was all to perfect maybe it was all a joke or a dream and she'd wake up alone.

'Happy birthday Mummy I drawed you a picture.' Molly's chatter burst through her thoughts forcing Shera to open her eyes it was all still there.

'Down, down.' Molly wriggled out of her Mother's arm reaching out for her head she dragged her over to the kitchen table thrusting her picture in Shera's face. Shera couldn't focus at first she was two long sighted to make out any of the shapes so close up moving the picture further away.

'That's you,' Molly motioned excitedly pointing at the pink blob with brown hair.

'That's Daddy and Me and Mikey.'

'Mikey, is that one of your new friends from school honey?' Cid questioned peering over his wife's shoulder steeling a glance at his daughter's art work.

'No that's my baby brother that's what I want him to look like, when can I have him all the other kids at school have got brothers and sisters can I have one…please!' Cid froze the frying pan he was holding almost falling out of his hands recovering himself he rescued the pan before it fell.

'What…ah Ch…f!' He cried burning his fingers.

'Cid!' Shera cried covering Molly's ears.

'Oh shit Shear I didn't mean to swear around the kid.' The pilot complained running his hand under the cold tap.

'Molly honey why don't you get your school stuff together I'll drop you off on my way to work.'

'Okay Mummy!' Molly giggled tearing out of the room, as soon as she was gone Shera turned on her husband.

'I mean it about the swearing Molly's at a really impressionable age do you want her growing up with a mouth as foul as yours?' Cid thought hard for a few seconds.

'Na but I had an accident I couldn't help it, it really hurt.'

'Oh come here let me look at it you're such a baby sometimes Cid.' She fought hard to stifle her grin as she wrapped his hand up in a damp tea towel.

'What would you know about pain.' The grizzled pilot pouted at his wife.

'More than you.' Shera chuckled softly planting a kiss on the side of his rough cheek.

'Well if it hurt so damn much I don't know why you're so desperate to have another one.' Cid frowned nodding his head in the direction Molly had run off in. Before she answered Shera paused usually she could talk Cid into most things but on the baby subject he wouldn't budge or listen to her point of view she'd had to resort to desperate measures.

'Well it's just one of those things you have to go through Molly was the best thing that ever happened to us I just, I really want another one she's the only one at school who hasn't got any brothers and sisters and I don't want her to grow up and feel left out.'

'Shear you can't guilt trip me into getting you pregnant.'

'But Cid!' Cid smirked she was so frustrated she looked as if she was about to stamp her foot. He shrugged his shoulders saying nothing he heard her give a frustrated stifled cry.

'Well some birthday this is.' She complained Cid had never seen her act like that before it was annoying but incredibly funny at the same time. His smirk broadened standing his ground he folded his arms across his chest the guilt trip wasn't going to work on him.

'I'm going to work.' Shera announced grabbing her jacket of the back of the kitchen chair flinging into over her slender shoulders turning on her heels Shera spun around and stomped out of the kitchen.

'What about breakfast?' Cid called after her a hint of concern filling his voice, maybe the guilt was starting to get to him just a little.

'I'm not hungry!' She called back over her shoulder.

'Ready Mummy.' Shera met her daughter in the hallway glancing back over her shoulder she checked that Cid couldn't see her from that angle slipping a handful of gil from her pocket she placed them in her daughter's tiny pink hand.

'Daddy never needs to know okay just our little secret.'

'Can I really have a little brother or sister now?'

'Mummy's working on it baby.'


	3. Chapter 3

She ignored him. It bothered him he knew it shouldn't but he couldn't help it it just did. In the back of his mind he knew that it had to be like that everything had appear to be the same at it always had the group dynamic demanded that.

But a date, that had been the first time she'd ever admitted or shown that her feelings ran as deep for him as his did for her. He'd fallen in love with her before he'd even known what was happening or what it was like to fall in love. Unlike Reno he'd had three serious girlfriends in his life one before he'd joined the Turks and two after his first relationship had failed after his girlfriend had left his neighbourhood to go to University and the other two had failed due to the demands of his job they didn't understand and he couldn't explain it to them. But with her it was different she understood she never made demands on him with her he could speak freely he could talk about his hopes and his fears. In his head he could already see a future with her beyond the now in, which they both existed, he'd never wanted any children before but now he could picture himself with some two or three at least sometimes in his fantasies they lived outside of the City sometimes in the City in a large expensive town house, but his wife had a face and it was Elena's.

'So did you?' The sound of Reno's voice snapped Rude out of his daydream, he took a sip of his coffee as he recovered himself casting a glance over at Elena who was sitting on her desk munching on an apple nodding along to Tseng who was busily complaining about something.

'You must have you're in a state you only get like that when...' Before Reno could finish Rude shot him a look, which closed the red head's mouth quickly Reno changed tack.

'I know you asked me never to ask you this but man I need to know what's she like I mean in the sack I bet she's hot right I bet she melts like,'

'How do you feel about that Reno?' Elena questioned interrupting him from his question.

'Huh?'

'Rufus has suggested that we shake the team up a little he things we're getting to clicky he suggested that from now on you should work with Elena and I should work with Rude.' At this suggestion Rude glanced up at her silently expecting her to object but she didn't she didn't even look at him she just sat there smirking at Reno.

'What clicky no-way we're not clicky I hate this guy.' He poked his thumb in Rude's direction.

'On second thoughts maybe you should go with Rude Elena you'll never handle Reno alone.' Rude was suddenly relived as he watched a smile creep into the corner of Elena's mouth.

'Whatever you say Tseng I've got no problems being under Rude.' Her voice lingered long enough on the under part to see Rude squirm in his seat.

'Oh jeez you guys are sick!' He sulked whispering under his breath getting some satisfaction from the sight of Elena sitting up suddenly shocked, she thought she was so cool so above it all he could still press her buttons.

'Well that's decided then, lunch is over everyone get back to work.' Tseng said oblivious to what had just passed between his three co-workers.

Elena jumped of her desk throwing the remains of her apple in the bin her eyes followed Tseng she watched him with a playful smirk as he walked into his office closing the door behind him she knew he'd reappear five minutes later complaining that something had been moved on his desk, sometimes he'd even think his desk had been moved.

'Elena I,' Rude was behind her she frowned at the sound of his voice she was still annoyed and not quite ready to forgive him but at the same time she felt as if she was about to burst with excitement at the prospect of a date with him.

'Elena I've been looking for you.' Before it had even begun the moment between them quickly past Rude stepped aside his place suddenly taken by Reeve, moving behind her desk Elena sat in her chair leaning forward with a large bright smile she grinned at the man in front of her.

'And what can I do for you Reeve?'

'Well it's what I can do for you actually I wanted to give you these by way of a thank you,' Reeve motioned a box of chocolates appearing from behind his back she blinked at him for a few moments taken aback.

'Oh Reeve you shouldn't have, really.'

'Yo man you better get in there quick Reeve's got ideas about you're girl.' Reno whispered cruelly.

'No, no I insist I was really great full for how much you have helped me with Scarlet and all those old clothes you gave me...well it it was very sweet of you I know that you two haven't always gotten along.' Absent-mindedly she listened to him pulling the top off the chocolate box she greedily eyed it's contents.

'It was nothing really the last time I saw her she looked liked she needed some clothes.' Reno chuckled at her response she blushed she hadn't meant to appear so harsh.

'Ouch!' The red head complained at Rude dug him hard in the ribs with his elbow knocking the wind out of his chest. Elena couldn't help but blush again deeper this time they didn't need Reno to shoot his mouth off for their relationship to be obvious to anyone. Relationship, she glanced down at the chocolate box in front of her desperately trying to hide her blushes. Relationship that's what she really wanted it hadn't been but now it was more than anything she wanted it to be more than a bit of fun she wanted them she wanted them to be a couple she wanted to be...Rude's girlfriend. Elena frowned it had been along time since she'd wanted to be anyone's girlfriend before she'd even joined the Turks. Becoming a Turk had made her jaded although her exterior never gave it away, jaded of life and other people. It had been years since she'd ever been on a proper date she needed serious help!

'Urgh Reeve.' Elena jumped out of her chair catching him just before he disapred into Tseng's office.

'Yeah Elena.' Under Tseng's dissaproving glances Reeve turned to face her, she bit down hard on her bottom lip she couldn't believe what she was about to ask.

'Umm well if it's okay I was wondering...' She paused playing with a few stray strands of short blonde hair, which had fallen across her face nervously.

'...I was wondering if you were,' She swallowed hard. 'If you were planning on visiting Scarlet today I thought I might come with you, I bet she doesn't get many visitors.'

'Yes I am and I'm sure she'd appreciate it...you're right she doesn't get many.'

'Okay so it's a date.' She breathed hard in relieve, Reeve raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

Elena had dates on the brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Pangpond: Thanks for the review: ) Cid won't ever understand women...lol...Glad u liked it more coming soon: )

'Cloud Strife delivery service how can I help you.' The sound of Tifa's familiar voice swelled Cid's confidence he'd been racked with something close to guilt since Shera had left their home for work, it never failed to surprise him how she could make him feel guilty and wrong even when he was simply being honest and right. Maybe she'd gotten a manual or a switch had been flipped on their wedding day but Cid could have positively sworn she had never been that way before he'd married her. Not that he would have swapped any amount of guilty feelings for his wife he loved being married it suited him.

'Urgh Tifa,'

'Oh hi Cid I thought you were maybe a customer hang on I'll give Cloud a shout he's trying to give the kid's their breakfast. Cloud!'

'No, no Tifa it's okay I don't want Cloud I called cus I...I...I wanted to talk to a...a you know woman, like you.' It didn't have to see her to know she was smiling, she cleared her throat attempted to choke back a giggle.

'Oh okay well I'll try to help. Anyway where's Shera maybe she'd be better at...'

'This is about Shera.' Cid cut her off mid sentence.

'Oh I see I think.' Tifa paused remembering the last couple of phone conversations she had, had with Shera she frowned, why had she had to be the one to pick up the phone.

'Well umm maybe you should just talk to her yourself she's not gonna like it if she thinks you've gotten a third party involved.

'No Tifa please I need some advice I don't know what to do things have never been like this before she wants,' Cid swallowed hard. '...something that I don't want but it's not that I don't want it it's just that well I'm old right and it's hard for me to change I've just gotten use to...' He paused frowning hard as he attempted to think up a metaphor, which would disguise the true subject matter of their conversation.

'...planes...I've just gotten use to being a pilot for the Shera I was so use to the ol Highwind you know but now she wants another plane and I'm not ready. The first couple of months with Mol...the Shera were really crazy sometimes I thought I was gonna die I was so tired and now she's sleeping though the night finally and we've got the bed back and now she wants another plane which is gonna just keep us awake all night burn through our money and need another bedroom cus you can bet it'll be a boy and that'll mean an extension cus when it gets older it won't be able to sleep in with Molly.' Cid gasped exhausted finally taking a breath after his long monologue, which from what Tifa could gather must have had something to do with the last conversation she had had with Shera about babies. Tifa almost felt sorry for Cid he seemed so confused and desperate.

'Cid look the only advice I can give you is to go and see you're wife, Shera needs to know how you feel about all of this the longer you leave this the more the problem is going to grow.'

'Tifa I need you!' Cid opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by the sound of Cloud's muffled tone.

'Cloud baby I'm on the phone give me a sec, huh!' She called back.

'Don't worry about it Cloud sounds like he needs you I'll just...'

'No look wait Cid it's Shera's birthday today isn't it why don't you surprise her at work or take her out to dinner tonight or something take her mind off what's going on between you guys, that's what Cloud does for me when we've had a fight or something it generally works.' As she spoke this time Tifa couldn't help the giggle, which escaped her lips. Something close to a light bulb flipped on inside Cid's head.

'Tif I need you!' Cloud called out again, Cid heard Tifa breath a heavy sigh.

'I better go.' She breathed.

'Tifa!'

'Okay, okay Cloud I'm coming! Urgh men he can save the world but he can't feed his own twins.' Tifa giggled playfully, Cid was just about to utter a goodbye when Tifa suddenly interrupted him.

'Shera loves you Cid and you love her anyone can see that you guys just really need to learn to communicate better you'll work through this baby thing...' She froze gulping suddenly her mouth always managed to run away with itself.

'What?'

'Urgh I better go wish Shera a happy birthday from me and Cloud 'k...bye Cid.'


End file.
